Open Arms
by EllieBear75
Summary: Sequel to "Lay it on the Line" Veronica and Logan take care of Celia Mackenzie for the day! A fluffy/smutty/fun LoVe story.
Logan liked to keep a strict routine. It had been a month since he left the Navy and the routine helped him keep things...routine. He still woke at 6 am for a run. He made breakfast, got dressed, opened his laptop and worked. The past month, he had busied himself with research. Researching business opportunities (he was thinking about starting the word's greatest surf shop). Researching vacation destinations (Veronica still couldn't decide where they should go.) Researching houses (to one day surprise his girlfriend, even if she would be mad at him.)

But today was Sunday, when all normal routine stopped. This was Veronica and Logan's one day a week together to sleep in, have sleepy sex, go for brunch, run errands, come home, have fun quickie sex, go to Keith's for dinner, make love when they got home, fall asleep in each others arms. Or at least that was how the last few Sundays had gone, and Logan wasn't complaining.

And to top it off, Logan was having the best dream. He was dreaming he was James Bond, and a woman, who looked surprisingly like Veronica, just sidled up to him, in her red satin, strapless dress, at the swanky casino bar. He smiled a lascivious grin at her and took a sip of his martini as his theme music started to play. But his theme music seemed to be skipping. He heard the same few bars of music over and over again until something else pierced his subconscious...

"Mac? What's wrong?" Veronica spoke loudly into her cell phone.

Logan opened one eye and looked at the clock. 7:30 am. This couldn't be good.

"Veronica. I really need your help." Mac gasped on the other side of the line.

"Oh my god! What's wrong?" Veronica sat up straight in bed, pulling the covers off Logan in an attempt to cover her naked body.

"Food poisoning. Up all night barfing. Can't take care of Celia." She stopped to make a gagging sound. Veronica made a disgusted face. Mac continued after a little wait. "Can't get up off bathroom floor. Mom's out of town. My bio-mom is too. Please. Can you and Logan look after her today?" The sound of gagging interrupted their conversation again and Veronica could hear Celia crying in the background.

Veronica sprang out of bed with her phone and dashed to her dresser. "Okay! We're on it! Pack Celia's stuff and I'll be over in the Range Rover shortly."

"Oh thank you Ver..." And with that, another round of barfing began for Mac.

Veronica, not wanting to hear her best friend hurling, hung up the phone and tossed it on the bed. She started throwing clothes on quickly. "Mac has food poisoning. We are looking after Celia for the day." She turned to Logan, who was now lying completely naked and uncovered in bed. She decided to ignored this fact and started giving directions. "You need to take the BMW and go to a store that is open this early and buy baby stuff so we have everything."

Logan shot up to a seated position. "Me? What do I need to get? I don't know about babies?"

Veronica pulled a hoodie on and started tying her hair in a pony tail. "Google it. There must be a 'list of things that babies need' some where."

Logan reached for his phone and started typing. "Things. A. 7-months-old. Baby. Needs. List."

Veronica shook her head and scurried for the door. She grabbed the keys to Logan's Range Rover from the keys basket and jumped into her flip flops. "Get whatever you think we need." She yelled as she left.

Pony sauntered through the now open bedroom door and wagged her tail excitedly. Logan looked at her and smiled. "Looks like we are having an adventure today, Pony. Do you know how to change diapers?" Pony let out a happy "Woof!" and wagged her tail again. "Good. Because I don't ."

* * *

"Thank GOD you are here!" Exclaimed Mac as she opened the door for Veronica.

Veronica took in the sight of her friend. She looked like shit. Her hair was wet and stringy. Her yoga pants and t-shirt were bunched up from laying on the bathroom floor. Her skin was pale and gaunt.

"What happened?" Veronica asked.

Mac turned to continue putting Celia in her car seat that was affixed to a fancy stroller base. "Dick brought over food from a new vegetarian restaurant he was thinking of investing in. The kale salad seemed 'off' but we thought it was the dressing. Nope. Dick's at home puking his guts out too."

"Oh god. That's terrible."

Mac nodded. "The spare base for her car seat is at the bottom of the stroller. Follow the instructions on the side of it to put it in. I packed a bag with diapers and clothes and food. And there is a Thermos bag with frozen breast milk. Defrost it under hot water, NOT the microwave. There are..." And with that, Mac turned green, covered her mouth, and ran back to the bathroom.

Veronica made a face and looked at Celia, happily playing with her fingers in her car seat. Celia stopped and looked up at Veronica and shrieked with sudden laughter.

"Well, on that note, Celia...let's give mommy time to get better." She went an stood behind the stroller. "GOODBYE MAC! KEEP IN TOUCH! GOOD LUCK!" She called through the condo. Her announcement was greeted with a garbled sound from Mac that could or could not be the words 'Good-bye.'

Veronica pushed the stroller out the door, hoping beyond hope that she didn't screw this up.

* * *

Veronica opened the door to the apartment with Celia in one arm and a huge baby bag slung around the other. "We're home!" She announced happily.

Logan turned his head. He was at the sink, washing something. The counter was covered with boxes and bags and cardboard and plastic pieces littering the area. "Hey! I grabbed us breakfast and coffees. They're on the table."

Pony bounded up to the girls and sniffed Celia's foot. Celia looked down and screamed in delight. She then tried to fold herself in half to get to the dog. Veronica dropped the bag loudly and grabbed the girl before she went head-first onto the floor. "Holy crap! For a baby she's strong!" Veronica exclaimed.

She kicked off her flip flops and went to sit on the couch. She sat Celia on her lap, holding her tight, so Pony could give her a sniff. "Nice puppy." Veronica said as Celia let out another high pitched squeal. Pony put her muzzle in Celia's tummy to give the new person a sniff. Celia grabbed Pony's ears with both hands and collapsed around the dog in a big hug. Pony became very docile and let the baby inspect her for a second or two before pulling away. The dog sat just far enough away so she could see he baby, but not close enough that the loud little human could reach her again.

Logan laughed from his job in the kitchen. "You're not the only cute 'baby' in the house anymore, Pony."

Veronica looked over her shoulder at Logan. "Baby Pony comes with way less gear. I would have been home sooner but it took me 10 minutes to figure out the car seat base and another 15 to fold up the stroller and put it in the back. Good thing I took the Rover. That stroller is bigger than my first car!"

Logan laughed again and approached the three girls with a plastic shoe box in his hands. The box was clear and covered with flowers. Inside were a bunch of baby toys that still glistened with moisture from being washed. Logan sat down next to Veronica and Celia. He smiled down at the baby and she gave him a big smile and threw her arms out in excitement. "Look what Uncle Logan got you." He said proudly and presented the box of toys to Celia.

Celia squawked and grabbed the box. In one swift motion she expertly dumped the toys out of the box, spilling them over Logan and Veronica, and onto the floor. She then proceeded to turn the box over and start drumming on it, making a terrific sound. The little girl then started vocalizing along with her music. Logan sighed. "$1.50 for the box. $75 for the toys."

Veronica laughed hysterically. "That could be the best thing I've seen in a while!" She then passed the golden haired girl to Logan, box and all, and went in search of her breakfast and coffee.

Logan looked down at the little ball of fat that was handed to him. She contained no sharp edges, just folds upon folds of baby flesh, packed into a matching pink and purple pair of pants and a shirt. She twisted around to look at Logan and gave him a drool grin and dropped the box to the floor with a 'thunk'. He held her up a little so she was facing him, her legs were dangling but her feet were pressed on his lap. "Hey beautiful." He said to her chubby little face. Celia's big cheeks gave way to numerous dimples when she smiled back and instinctually started jumping up and down, using his lap as a base.

Logan happily obliged her jumping until his arms started to get tired. He then swiftly stood and tucked her on his hip to walk over to Veronica. "So I was thinking..." He started as he approached his girlfriend, who was currently devouring hr breakfast at the table. "Maybe we could go to the beach with her. If Mac didn't pack 'beach gear' we can pick some up. When I was scouting locations for a possible surf shop, I noticed this cool little kids boutique on the boardwalk. I Googled it and they keep tourist hours – 10 am on Sunday."

Veronica nodded. "Sounds like a good idea. We should feed her first. And we both need showers. By the time we get ourselves together we would be there by 10 am."

The mention of food seemed to set Celia off. She started whimpering and clinging to Logan. And then finally finished with a loud cry. "I think she's hungry already." Said Logan. "She's acting like you do when you are starving."

Veronica glared at Logan. "Haha. I'll warm up a bottle for her. You get a jar of food." She said and started to manoeuvre around the apartment collecting the baby bag with the Thermos pack and bottles inside.

Logan and Celia moved themselves over to the mountain of bags on the counter. Not knowing what to buy, Logan bought two of everything on the baby food shelf. He started to rummage for something that could be considered 'breakfast' for a baby. Unfortunately, with his mind on the food, he didn't notice Celia grab one of the bags and in one swift movement, yanked it off the counter. It crashed to the apartment floor, spilling jars, boxes, bottles, and sundry items everywhere. There was silence for a second and then Celia started to giggle.

"Troublemaker." Logan muttered with affection, shaking his head at the mess. He set Celia down on the ground next to him and started picking things up. "Hey! There's the jar of organic mashed bananas and cereal I was looking for! Good job Celia!" Celia could care less about the food, but did enjoy grabbing the boxes and jars to inspect them with her mouth.

"Blah! Not in your mouth!" Said Veronica and came to collect the items quickly. She then scooped up Celia and sat on a chair, holding her on her lap facing outwards. "Okay. I'll hold her, you get a spoon and feed her, Logan."

Following orders, Logan grabbed a tablespoon from a kitchen drawer and opened the jar. He momentarily contemplated putting the contents in a bowl bit figured it was a waste of a clean bowl, and just took the jar over to Celia and Veronica.

He knelt down in front of Celia. "Hey baby!" He said, and dug out a huge spoonful of food. "How about some breakfast?"

Happy Celia changed to mad Celia in the blink of an eye. Her pudgy face smushed together and her mouth clamped shut. "I think that means 'no'." Said Logan to Veronica.

Veronica scowled. "Well she has to eat. What do we do?"

Logan sighed. "Promise me you will never tell a soul what you see."

Veronica eyed him suspiciously. "Okaaaaayyyy. I promise. What are you going to do?"

Logan took a deep breath and then cracked a big smile. "Vrrrrrooooommm!" He flew the spoon around Celia's head. "Vrroooomm! Airplane coming in for a landing! Open wide!" And he opened his own mouth so wide Veronica could see his fillings in his molars.

She was in shock. This was not what Veronica was expecting.

But Celia loved it! She opened her mouth wide like Logan and happily accepted the airplane filled with food into her mouth. When she closed her mouth, excess food poured out of her lips.

"Maybe less on the spoon next time." Logan said out loud to himself.

Veronica still looked shocked. "Where in the hell did you learn that?" She asked.

Logan shrugged. "When you work with people that haven't seen their kids in months, you tend to watch a lot of random videos of small children. One of the guys showed me video of his kid eating this way about fifty times in one week. It must have stuck."

Veronica smiled warmly. "Well, that was one of the most awesome things I have ever seen. Keep doing it!"

And so they did. They kept up the messy feeding until Celia was full and somehow both of them were covered in food. Then Veronica gave her the warmed bottle while Logan showered, and Logan changed her diaper (with some help from Google again) and her clothes while Veronica was in the shower. By 9:30 am, they had successfully got themselves together enough to leave he apartment.

* * *

People kept smiling at them. For someone who spent most of her time trying to move around Neptune unnoticed, it was slightly disconcerting to Veronica. Until she realized they weren't smiling at HER; they were smiling at THEM. People were smiling at the cute napping toddler, and the couple who were pushing her in the stroller, adorable dog obediently at their heels.

Veronica looked up at Logan. He was beaming. You could take the boy away from the attention-seeking actors, but sometimes, you couldn't take the attention-seeking actors out of the boy. And it wasn't bad attention. There was nary a paparazzi to be seen. Logan was holding himself with pride. There was something that warmed Veronica's heart. She reached over and linked her arm in Logan's and smiled up at him. He looked down at her and gave her the silliest, happiest smile.

They made it to the boutique just as Celia was waking up from her nap. There was a little bit of jostling and passing around of the little girl as the two guardians decided the shop was too small for the stroller, and therefore, they would just carry her. Then there was the decision as to what to do with Pony. They ended up putting her back on her leash, pouring a bowl of water for her in her pop-up dish, and leaving her outside in the shad. After another flurry of packing things, wrapping things, and moving things took place before they were ready to enter.

As they stepped through the wooden door of Starfish Baby Boutique, a gentle bell rang above them and an older woman looked up from behind the desk. She had long salt-and-pepper hair, a light sweater, and a pair of glasses around her neck, held by a chain of brightly coloured beads. The woman smiled warmly at them. "Welcome!" She sang out and came around to greet them. "My name is Lana. I am the owner of this little establishment." She came up to Celia and tickled one of her dangling feet. "And what are we shopping for today?"

Veronica scanned the room. There actually was enough room for a stroller, even through the place was packed to the ceiling with handmade clothes, wooden toys, beautiful decorations, and special keepsakes. Logan bounced Celia on his hip and spoke. "We are taking care of a friend's baby for the day and we wanted to take her to the beach for a couple of hours. Can you help us outfit her with something appropriate and maybe with a few toys?"

"Ah. Then the mystery is solved." Lana spoke and pulled a toy from her pocket, shaking it in front of Celia. "I knew that Logan Echolls having a child would have made the front of the Neptune newspapers. And I didn't remember seeing anything recently."

Logan took a breath. "So my infamy proceeds me then." He sighed.

Lana laughed a girlish laugh. "Oh no, my dear. I know you, but not for the reason you think. Your mother, Lynn, was a big supporter of my business when I opened here about 15 years ago."

Logan felt Veronica's hand on the small of his back. Celia happily gabbing away and playing with the toy while he held her tight. "You knew my mother?" He asked, quietly.

Lana brought a hand reassuringly up and touched his arm. "Oh yes. When your parents moved here, she came into my shop soon after. I had just been open about two months and she was looking for something unique to send to her hairdresser in L.A. who just had a baby. She said everyone would send baby Burberry and the like. But she wanted something more unique." She smiled and waved her hands around, showing off her space. "But your mother couldn't decide on just one thing, so I made her a layette of things, all put together in a woven Moses basket. She loved it and after that, she would come to see me whenever someone needed a baby gift. And then others were so impressed that they began ordering from me, both in Neptune and from L.A. My dear boy, my business would not have thrived if it weren't for the support of your beautiful mother."

Logan could feel his throat constrict. This time Veronica jumped in. "Thank you for telling us. Lynn certainly was unique herself. I'm Veronica, Logan's girlfriend." And she held out her hand.

Lana took Veronica's hand in both of hers. "So very nice to meet you, Veronica. Now come, let's outfit this precious little girl so the sun won't get her today." She smiled at Logan again and turned back to the store to start picking out things.

Logan quickly regained his composure and put one arm around Veronica. He smiled down at her and started to follow Lana quietly through the store.

It only took 20 minutes for them to completely deck Miss Celia MacKenzie out in the best beachwear on the market. They also purchased a plethora of sand toys for both the little child (pail and shovel) and the big kid (something called a "Sandcastle Mansion Kit" for Logan), said their goodbyes to Lana, and headed to the beach for some fun.

* * *

By the time Veronica, Logan, Celia, and Pony pulled up in front of Keith Mars' house at 4:30 pm, the adults of the group were sure they were going to pass out on their steaks. After spending several hours at the beach (in the shade of a rented umbrella) the group had walked home while Celia napped in the stroller. The ensuing chaos of trying to get everyone ready to go to Keith's for dinner had taken whatever energy Logan and Veronica had, and now they were about to drag themselves into another adventure.

When they approached the porch, Keith threw open the door and hustled down the steps to scoop up Celia. "Hello! Little girl! I'm so glad you came over to play!" He said and tossed Celia in the air. Then turning, he retreated with Celia into the house, completely forgetting about the adults on the lawn.

A wave of relief came over Veronica. "This must be how Mac felt this morning when I showed up." She said out loud to Logan. Logan smiled knowingly at her and dragged himself and all the gear they brought, into the house.

Veronica flopped onto the couch straight away. Logan went into the kitchen and saw the steaks. "Keith, if you want some time to play with Celia, I can do the steaks tonight." He offered.

Keith was sitting on a blanket on the floor with Celia and a bunch of old toys. "Oh, that would be great Logan. Thanks!"

With a nod to Keith, Logan turned to Pony. "Come in the backyard with me, Pony. I'll throw the ball for you while I cook." At the word "ball" Pony galloped to Logan and followed him out the back door.

Veronica watched her dad happily playing with Celia. He had the same goofy grin on his face that he used to have when he played with her as a kid. She felt her heart swell with happiness.

Keith looked up at Veronica. "Babies sure take a lot out of a person, huh." He teased.

Veronica laughed. "Mac deserves a big raise. I don't know how she gets all that work done in a day AND takes care of Celia."

Keith turned his eyes back to Celia but kept speaking to Veronica. "Well, I know from experience that it's something that you get conditioned to do. Sleep deprivation; constant worrying; childhood illnesses. It all slowly builds up your tolerance until suddenly you realize you don't have to think about it. You just do it."

Veronica looked up at the ceiling. "Yeah. I guess when you do it every day..." She trailed off in thought. A cloud of silence hovered for a moment or two.

"We could try." Veronica said quietly.

"Try what?" Responded Keith, turning his attention back to Veronica.

"Logan and I. We could try to have a baby. He found a fertility clinic that says they may be able to help us have a baby." She continued, looking back at her dad.

"That would be great, sweetheart, if that's what you want." He said reassuringly.

"I don't know...I just...I'm not sure..." Veronica struggle with her words. "What if...what if I get tired and stressed and just decide..." She took a gasp to get the words out. "What if I leave? What if I don't love my baby enough to stay." Tears coming to his eyes.

"Oh Veronica." Keith swept up Celia and was quickly at Veronica's side. "Listen to me. You are NOT Lianne. You are so much stronger than her. You know who you are and stand by your choices."

He shifted Celia to his other knee and put his hand on his daughter's shoulder. "I know I never give you credit for this, but you knew that New York was not for you. You knew that, even though you worked hard to get there, you realized that corporate law wasn't for you so you went back to doing what you loved."

Keith took another deep breath. "And you had the confidence to know that you couldn't carry on a relationship with a man you didn't really love, not when the man you did love was still around." Keith's eyes started to glisten. "See. That's the big difference. You love Logan more than anything, and Logan loves you. Your mother...she never really loved me...not like I loved her. And when the chips were down, she didn't love ME enough to stay. It had nothing to do with you."

Tears fell down Veronica's cheeks. "Oh, Daddy..." She sighed.

But Keith interjected. "Plus, you are not an alcoholic. You and Logan both know what it is like to live with unhappy women who drown their sorrows with drink. Lynn and Lianne both got themselves into situations they didn't know how to get out of. And so each one got out, the only way they knew how." Keith's reached over and kissed Veronica on the forehead. "Your demons are behind you – both of you. I know in my heart that if you choose to be parents that you will make a fantastic parenting team."

Veronica wiped her eyes. "Thank you, Dad. That means a lot."

Celia had been very quiet the entire time Keith was talking. She looked up from Keith's knee and reached out her arms to Veronica. Veronica took the girl from her dad and gave her a warm hug. Celia smelled like the sand and sea and sweetness. Veronica allowed herself to relish the moment of pure love from Celia.

The back door suddenly flung open and Pony came leaping through the entryway, followed closely by Logan, who was carrying a big plate piled high with steaks.

Keith clapped his hands with excitement. "Let's eat!" He proclaimed and jumped up to get the rest of the food from the kitchen.

Veronica took Celia over to the table. There, her dad had set up Veronica's old high chair. A mid-eighties relic, kept is storage and dusted off for their little visitor, the high chair was a monument to metal and Formica design, with little yellow ducks printed on the faded vinyl cushioning. Veronica crossed her fingers and slid Celia into the chair, hoping the lack of safety hardware would be fine for one meal. She sat down in the chair next to Celia and put one hand protectively near her...just in case.

While Keith put out the food, Logan put the last of the frozen breastmilk in warm water to thaw and selected a jar of organic peas and rice for Celia's dinner. He passed the food to Veronica, along with a teaspoon, and sat down.

There was a pause as the happy little group surveyed the scene at the table. And then Keith spoke. "Oh, oh. I know that face." And he pointed to Celia.

Celia's face was red and smushed. She hunched her shoulders up and pulled her hands into fists. "Oh NO!" Groaned Veronica.

And that was when Celia made the world's loudest fart, followed by the 'squish' sound of a terrible, horrible baby poo.

All of the adults looked at one another. And then Keith started laughing. "You two have done a lot today. I'll change her." He got up, slapped Logan on the back, grabbed the diaper bag and headed for Celia. Celia looked up at him happily. "Yeah. Bet that felt really good, huh." He pulled her out of her high chair and carried her like a football under his arm to the bedroom.

Logan looked at Veronica. Veronica looked at Logan. "Come on. We better eat quickly while we have the chance." He said.

"Agreed." Said Veronica, and they both dove into their dinner plates.

* * *

It was 8 pm and Veronica and Logan were ready for bed. After dinner, Keith showed them how to bathe Celia. They then put her in a cute pair of sleepers they bought at Starfish Boutique, and drove her home, just in time for bed. Mac was tired but excited to see her little girl, and Celia was ecstatic to be reunited with her Mommy.

The drive home was quiet. Everyone was tired, physically, mentally, and emotionally. When they opened the door to their place, they realized what a disaster had been left behind. There were toys and bags and clothes and jars and things around the apartment. Pony let out a deep sigh and dragged herself to her dog bed. Logan reached out and put his hand on Veronica's shoulder. "I'll clean it up tomorrow. Right now, I need a shower." Veronica nodded and flung herself on the couch to wait her turn under the hot water.

When Logan emerged, Veronica was still in the same spot, staring at the wall. "Your turn, if you want." Logan said, and disappeared back into the bedroom. Veronica moved slowly to the bathroom, still lost in her head.

Logan was sitting up in bed, looking at pictures from the day, on his phone, when Veronica was done. She quietly threw on a blue t-shirt that was tossed on a chair. She slid into bed and wrapped her arms around Logan's waist. He put down his phone and slid down the bed to lay with her.

"Hey" He said.

"Hey." She said back and smiled.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" He asked and brushed her cheek with his hand.

She reached up her hand and placed it on his bare chest. "I decided where I want you to take me on vacation." She said.

"Really? That's great! Where?" he said enthusiastically.

"Colorado." She answered quietly.

Logan's brow furrowed. After a moment, he got what she was saying. "Really?"

Veronica glowed. "Yes. Really. Can you call the reproductive clinic and see how long it will take to get us in for an appointment?"

"Absolutely!" He was grinning like a fool at her, still in shock and unable to do anything else.

"And then maybe I'll let you take me to Hawaii or something." She laughed.

Logan's cupped her face in his hands. "No matter what they say, you know I love you, with or without kids."

Veronica met his eyes. "I love you too. I couldn't imagine doing this with anyone else." And then she moved her head to give him a deep, loving kiss.

What started with one kiss became more. Logan kissed her passionately and moved his body to her. She could feel his heart pounding against her breasts. She reached down and expertly pulled her t-shirt over her head and pressed her skin next to his. They kissed and kissed like they were teenagers again; slowly, taking their time to savour the taste of each other.

Logan trailed his hand from her shoulder, down her arm to her hand, across her flat stomach, and trailed to the patch of short hair between her legs. He cupped her with his hand, dragging his middle finger gently through her moist folds.

Veronica let of a small gasp as he touched her, releasing his lips. He took the opportunity to move his kisses to her neck, gently caressing that spot just at the base that made her go crazy. She reached her hands around his head and buried them in his hair, a breathy sigh escaping her. He could feel her become wetter and he slid his long finger into her deeply. She threw her head back even more and he shifted his attention downward. Trailing his kisses to her breast, he covered one hard, pink nipple with his mouth and flicked it gently with his tongue, back and forth.

Veronica's body started to vibrate. She let go of Logan's hair and grabbed his muscular arms. Everything was like it was moving in slow motion. His finger was working itself slowly, back and forth, inside of her, taking a swipe at her g-spot along the way, and outside, caressing across her hard clit. Logan's tongue was so soft and warm as he lavished her sensitive nipples with attention. Her orgasm hit her in waves, slowly at first with large crashes following, dying down to a wonderful rush of warmth after.

Once she came down, Logan gently coaxed Veronica onto her back. He removed his hand from inside her long enough to sit himself up and remove his boxer briefs. Towering above her, their eyes made contact. She was sparking like a fresh diamond. His eyes held their position on hers as he arranged himself at her core. Using his fingers again, he spread her warm, inviting lips and positioned his cock at her entrance. Gently, slowly, he slipped himself inside of her. She let out a little gasp as she swelled and stretched to accommodate his ample shaft. He shifted himself above her, bracing himself as not to crush her and started to move himself in and out of her with agonizing slowness.

They made love this was for the next hour, gently, tenderly, shifting their bodies together, exploring and touching, but keeping their eyes locked together. Until finally, when Veronica moved her body to ride on top of him, hips rolling like the sea, did Logan finally come in her, filling her with himself.

They lay in each other's arms, still locked in each others eyes, long after they should have passed out from exhaustion. It was Veronica who finally spoke first. "I love you, Logan. No matter what."

"I love you too, Veronica. No matter what." Logan repeated. And then Veronica closed her eyes and fell asleep.

When Veronica was sleeping deeply, Logan finally fell asleep, content in in the knowledge that if those were the only vows Veronica Mars ever said to him, that would be enough.


End file.
